trauma_kidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kan'de Maeran
Personality Kan'de is known for her kindness and compassion in all things. She talks her way through any situation she can and avoids physical conflict to the best of her ability, but this does not mean she is incapable of fighting should the need arise that an adversary will refuse any kind of peace. When she encounters atrocities and clear injustice in the world she will attempt to aid the situation however she can, and she tries her best to lead the misguided souls she encounters to a better life. She is also a bit soft spoken and prefers to take in a situation before forming any kind of opinion so she can try and be as neutral as possible in her judgment, although her sense of duty to others sometimes clouds this. When her friends are in danger she does her best to protect and help them, oftentimes neglecting her own self until it's too late. Appearance Dragonborn Kan'de was born as a bronze Dragonborn. Her facial features were quite soft for a Dragonborn, but this was made up for by her stature and muscle. Her horns very much resembled her uncle's, and they went back against the side of her head, curving slightly at the base and then near the tips. She could typically be seen wearing her work outfit, which was either a simple white blouse and either black capris or a black skirt with an apron over top. Of course, her symbol of Sarenrae was also always seen on her person once she started worshipping her. Aasimar/Human When Kan'de was reincarnated into an Aasimar, her looks changed almost completely. Her skin mostly stayed the same bronze tint as her scales had been, but she grew golden hair, gained the pointed ears of a half-elf, and her irises now had a shining golden ring to them after being blessed by Sarenrae in Elysium. The only difference after reincarnating into a human was her ears had rounded off. History Early Life Kan'de grew up with only her father taking care of her since her mother had died shortly before she was hatched. She was mostly quiet growing up, partially due to her natural nature, and partially due to the somewhat famous nature of her family in the town drawing her unwanted attention. Her life was pretty normal until she was about 13 when her father came down with illness and passed away. She then went into the custody of her uncle, and lived with him and worked at his tea shop. About a year into this she discovered a book in her uncle's library about religions lying open on the floor, and there she discovered Sarenrae and her dogma and became a follower. A year after that, bandits that had been passing through the town attacked her uncle's tea shop, and she went after them to try and recover what had been stolen. It was here that she truly saw Sarenrae's teachings help her, and where she became determined to spread this further in the world. So with that, she packed up all that she could, got armor and weapons to protect herself, and started taking jobs throughout the land to spread the word of Sarenrae and to send money back to her uncle's shop. Relationships Katernin Hornraven Kan'de felt an immediate connection to Katernin when the two met to do the job in Skagbottom. Though they hadn't had too many interactions by the time their job had finished, Katernin had apparently also felt some sort of spark, because after a few hours of celebrating she had asked Kan'de if she wanted to try being together. Kan'de said yes, and the two have only gotten closer since. They eventually settled down together in Kan'de's hometown, somewhat retiring from the adventuring life until duty will eventually call to the two of them again. Lucien Amareth She considers Lucien as one of her closest friends and would do close to anything for him, but she also knows that he's struggling with things that he's buried deep down. So, Kan'de has also taken the position of his therapist, so to speak, but her first and foremost duty is being his friend. As such, she remains patiently waiting for the day he feels comfortable enough to fully open up to her. And she doesn't mind waiting. Kyrin es Othok The two butted heads quite a bit during the Skagbottom job, but after they were both reincarnated and drastically changed from their original forms, the duo grew a bit closer due to their shared experience. Kyrin even taught her the ways of being a fighter during their traversing of the Dead White at her request so she could better protect the others besides simply through healing. Abilities Race= Dragonborn -Lightning Draconic Breath Weapon -Resistance to Lightning Damage -Draconic, Common Aasimar -Healing Hands -Resistance to Necrotic and Radiant Damage -Radiant Consumption -Celestial Human -Shield Master feat |-|Class= Cleric -Disciple of Life -Channel Divinity -Light, Spare the Dying, Thaumaturgy, Sacred Flame cantrips Fighter -Protection Fighting Style -Second Wind |-|Miscellaneous= -Boon of Harmonious Artifice, gained after saving a celestial from a demon-pacted white dragon -Blessing of Sarenrae, which Kan'de had received after being visited by Sarenrae directly in Elysium -Gnomish, Elvish, learned from being a Sage -Giant, granted by the Amulet of Firbolgkind Trivia * Her uncle's tea shop is called The White Lily, due to the frequency of the flower in the plains surrounding the town. * She refuses to hurt fleeing enemies. It's been her personal policy since she began fighting, and though it's made certain encounters harder for her and others, she upholds it with pride. Category:DnD Category:Skagbottom Gang Category:Player Characters Category:Lei